


there's nothing wrong with you

by seabreezws_and_gays



Series: trans mcyts [5]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: <- from family including misgendering and deadnaming, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm formally apologizing to mother and father innit here, Older Sibling Wilbur Soot, Parental Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Trans Male Character, Trans TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Transphobia, found family hell yea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seabreezws_and_gays/pseuds/seabreezws_and_gays
Summary: Tommy comes out to his parents, and it does not go well, it goes pretty awful actually. SBI is there for him though.Disclaimers:If Tommy ever said he was uncomfortable with content like this I would take it down asapTommy's parents are not like this irl. This was completely a work of fiction.title from the village by wrabel
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), family dynamics only, plus, they are Minors and that would be Creepy
Series: trans mcyts [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129136
Comments: 16
Kudos: 464





	there's nothing wrong with you

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this because I wish I had a support system like this, because I definitely have a family like this? We'll never know /s 
> 
> Also: I wrote this with no internet, so I wasn't able to research UK laws during it. There's probably thing's that don't make sense, so disclaimer if that would bother you.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!  
> -L
> 
> tws: transphobia; deadnaming, misgendering

“Fuckfuckfuck.” Tommy murmured under his breath, as he walked outside, his hands fumbling with his phone, as he tried to call Wilbur. 

“Pick up, pick up please, fuck.” Tommy whispered. He wasn’t even trying to stop the tears that were flowing from his eyes, his nose dripping as he hunched over, wrapping his hoodie against the winter wind. 

“Tommy?”  
“Wil?”  
“Tommy? Are you all right? You don’t sound all right.” 

Tommy laughed, a wet laugh, a sob catching during half of it. 

“No, I’m not all right, holy shit Wilbur I’m fucked. I’m so fucked, I don’t know what to do fuck-“ Tommy started, the words flowing before he could bite his lip to stop himself. 

“Hey, hey, calm down. What happened?”  
“I came out to my parents.”  
“Okay.” Wilbur’s voice sounded like he understood.

“And I’m fucked. They started yelling, and saying I’ll never be their son, and, fuck I don’t know they said they were going to take my computer away, and it’s all the fault of the internet, and all this fucking shit, and I don’t know what to do Wilbur.” Tommy broke off, another sob cutting through him.  
“Oh Tommy, I’m so sorry. That’s awful, holy shit. Are you outside right now?” 

The wind whistled loudly around Tommy, and he nodded, his voice still threating to break if he spoke again. Then he realized couldn’t see him, and he whispered out a, “Yeah.” 

“Okay.” Tommy heard keyboard clicks in the background, and after a second Wilbur spoke again.  
“Okay, Tommy, go inside and pack whatever you need. I’m going to leave in a minute, I’m coming to get you okay?”  
“Wilbur, you don’t need to-“  
“No, I do. I’m not going to leave you with them right now, okay? You’re practically my little brother, I’m going to make sure you’re okay.”  
“Thank you.” Tommy’s voice cracked, cut off by the wind. “I’d ask Tubbo, but he has like, half his family over for the holidays right now, I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be sorry, okay? I don’t mind, really, I promise, I’m so glad that I’m here and can come get you. All right, I’m going to hang up now and start driving, but if you need to talk to someone then I know Phil’s online.”  
“Okay. Thank you, Wil.”  
. . .  
Tommy stayed outside for another ten minutes, just preparing himself for walking back into his house, to be greeted with his mother’s sobs and his father’s shouts.

He walked in through the back door, and not seeing anyone around he sprinted to his room, where he locked the door. He slumped onto the bed, still in shock over how completely terribly it had gone. He checked his phone and calculating how long it should take for Wilbur to arrive, he gave himself some time to just, process it all. 

Not long after, his father banged on the door. 

“Charlotte? Open the door, I’m taking that damn computer.”  
“Dad, no. I bought it myself, you can’t. And it’s Tommy.” 

Tommy stood in front of the door, his hand hovering over the doorknob, which jiggled back and forth as his dad tried to open it.  
He shook, a little. It hurt, so much to hear his dad like this, so angry at Tommy. 

“No, it’s not! It’s Charlotte! Your mother and I picked that name out for our little girl, you’re not Tommy, you’re not a boy. Now open the door.” 

Tommy flew around the room, his dad walking away after pounding on the door for ten minutes and not getting a response, but Tommy expected him to be back any minute. He packed a bag quickly, and slipped out to the bathroom for his toiletries, then tiptoed back to his room, where he left a scribbled note on his desk. He checked his bag one last time, and sprinted for the door, his father’s footsteps behind him, pausing in his room, where Tommy knew he was reading the note.  
He ran for it then, he wasn’t completely sure where he was running too, but he had to get out somewhere, before they took away everything and locked him in his room, where Wilbur couldn’t reach him. 

“Charlotte!” 

Tommy heard a faint, barely there, yell behind him, and he kept running.  
After some pauses to catch his breath, Tommy made it to the library, where he texted Wilbur. 

TommyInnit:  
My dad came storming into my room  
I couldn’t stay, they might have locked me into the house  
I’m at the library, its abt fifteen minutes by car from my house  
Tommy found a bench and sat down, breathless, worsened by his binder. He slung the bag off his shoulder, and sat. He lost himself in thought for the rest of the time it took Wilbur to reach him.  
. . .  
“Tommy?” 

Wilbur walked up behind him, and Tommy jumped. It was only a second before he recognized who it was, and only another second of hesitation before he was hugging Wilbur. 

“Hey, it’s okay.” Wilbur whispered, rubbing Tommy’s back soothingly. 

Tommy hadn’t even realized he was crying again until Wilbur spoke.  
He pulled back from the hug, and wiped his eyes.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” He said, with a grin, his eyes watery.  
“No need to apologize.” Wilbur said softly, looking at him, as if he could assess his emotional state from his physical appearance alone.  
“Thank you for coming.”  
“Of course. C’mon, do you have your stuff?” 

Tommy nodded, and slung his backpack over his shoulder, following Wilbur out to the car.  
. . .  
The car trip consisted of them talking, mostly Tommy detailing all that was going on, and then Tommy going to sleep, after Wilbur telling him to, upon hearing that Tommy hadn’t slept for about a day and a half. He had been planning the coming-out for, a very long time. After deciding that he was really going to do it, he hadn’t been able to sleep, the anxiety of the situation too much to allow his nerves rest.

“Toms?”

Wilbur shook Tommy’s shoulder gently, and the teen woke groggily. 

“Wil?”  
“Hey, we’re here, you can go back to sleep once we’re inside, okay.” 

Tommy nodded, his thoughts clearing after waking up, feeling rested enough to pass up on Wilbur’s offer upon entering the apartment. 

After Tommy had gotten mostly settled, and they had started dinner (ramen), they began to talk again.

“Have you spoken to anyone else yet?”  
“No. Like I said earlier, Tubbo’s busy, and I didn’t really have any brain power to think about talking to be honest.”  
“Yeah, I understand. I gave Phil a heads up right after you called though, so he’s probably a bit worried. Do you mind if I give him a call real quick? Or you can talk to him if you’d rather.”  
“No, I’d rather you did. I’ll talk to Tubs and Techno tomorrow. But I do want them to know what’s happening.” 

Wilbur nodded, and walked off to stir the ramen, phone in hand as he called Phil. 

Tommy sat on the couch, still a bit dull and in shock from everything happening. He heard Wilbur talking quietly in the background, but zoned out, the only thing keeping him grounded was the pain around his ribs. 

“Here you go Tommy.” 

Wilbur handed Tommy a bowl of noodles, and Tommy took it, whispering a quiet thank you, staring out into space. 

“Hey, it’ll be okay Tommy, all right? We’ll figure it all out, and you have me, Phil, all of us here with you ok?” 

Tommy nodded, a quick smile passing over his features before being replaced by a grimace, as he wrapped an arm around his ribs. 

“Sorry.” Tommy said, with a fake chuckle.  
“Oh shit, Tommy. How long have you been wearing it?”  
“Too long.”  
“Take it off, then, okay?”

It wasn’t really anything Wilbur had said, but Tommy started crying. Wilbur took the bowl from Tommy’s hands, and set it down, then wrapped Tommy in his arms. 

“Hey, shh, you’re okay,” Wilbur murmured softly, as Tommy cried on his shoulder.  
“Fuck, I’m sorry big man.” Tommy said, his nose still dripping.  
“It’s okay, really.”  
“Just, I don’t want to take it off. Everything my parents said earlier, fucked everything about my dysphoria even worse, and it feels like shit, what they said is true, I’m a fucking girl, I’ll never be their son, I’m fucking- not a fucking guy.”  
“Tommy no, that’s, no. Tommy, you’re a guy, what they said is bullshit. You’re a guy, and one of the best ones I know. Whatever they said to invalidate you is just a bunch of nonsense okay? That being said, it really isn’t good for you to keep wearing the binder. Do you have something else to wear instead, like a sports bra and a hoodie or something?” 

Tommy nodded and sniffed again.

“Can you go change into those please? If you want to wait a little longer to prepare yourself then that’s okay, we can eat first and then you do that?”  
“Yeah, that sounds good. Thank you Wilbur, really.”  
Wilbur smiled, “Of course. For my little brother, anything.”  
“I thought you cried when we talk about that!”  
“Maybe I do. Maybe I am right now.” Wilbur smiled affectionately, and the two ate peacefully.  
. . .  
After a full night of sleep, Tommy woke up feeling more like himself, and better prepared to face whatever his parents were going to throw at him. 

“Hey, Big dubs, what’s to eat?” 

Tommy walked into the kitchen, blinking his eyes to force the sleepiness out, before opening them fully to see Phil and Tubbo. 

“Tommy!” Tubbo greeted him, only pausing a moment to ask, “Is it cool if I hug you?”, and with Tommy’s nod, before pullin Tommy in for hug, one that lasted long enough that it would have been uncomfortable if it was anyone but Tubbo. 

“Heyyy, Big T? Phil?” Tommy said, still a little confused.  
“Hey Tommy.” Phil too gave Tommy a hug, after a quick nod of assent.  
“We wanted to come and, just, well, be here for you.”  
“Techno’s calling later.” Wilbur added from the counter.  
“Really? Shit, thank you guys. Damn- this really means a lot, thank you.”  
“Of course! We’re a family right?” Phil grinned, and Tommy laughed, joined by Tubbo.  
. . .  
After hours spent huddled around the computer, researching Tommy’s situation, and how best to help him, within bounds of the law, the group was ready for something else, to take their mind off of the situation, especially Tommy. Seeing how bound he was to his parents until he wasn’t a minor, it sucked. 

Wilbur leaned back from his chair, blinking his eyes to rid them of the computer light. 

“Do you guys want something to eat? I’m starved.”  
“Yeah, that would be great, please.” Phil replied, stretching his limbs. His back popped which caused Tommy and Tubbo to start laughing, calling him old.

Phil rolled his eyes, and smacked them lightly over the head with one of Wilbur’s beanies that was lying on the desk. 

“All-right, all-right old man, we get it, sorry.” Tommy said, raising his arms in defense.  
“What- you just called me old again, how was that an apology?!” Phil grinned, in mock anger waving the beanie around. 

The trio fought around, resulting in the two boys dueling, goaded on by Phil, who stayed out of it, claiming his right as the referee. 

“Oh, shit Techno’s going to be calling anytime, we need to get it set up,” 

Phil suddenly exclaimed, catching sight of the time. Tubbo, who was crouched behind the chair, whilst Tommy advanced with the old vlog gun he’d found amongst Wilbur’s things, popped up, 

“Tommy!” Tubbo exclaimed, his sudden appearance resulting in Tommy shooting him in the neck with a dart.  
“Sorry,” Tommy laughed, sounding not sorry at all. 

Wilbur walked in, holding a plate of sandwiches. “If you’ve broken anything in here then I will swear.” 

“We haven’t.” Tommy assured him, helping himself to the sandwiches.  
“Are you all set up for Techno?” 

Phil nodded, another click finished the preparations, and they all settled down. 

“Blade!” Tommy called out excitedly, as Techno buffered in.  
“Hello everyone.” Techno said, glancing around his screen. “How’s it been going? Tommy, you’re okay for the moment I take it?”  
“Yeah, more or less. We’ve been trying to decide if it would just be easier to off my parents.” 

Wilbur rolled his eyes. 

“No we haven’t, we’ve been much more productive then that.” 

Techno chuckled, his screen glitching briefly before popping back up again. 

He was filled in, and after another long conversation on their options, the band relaxed. Tommy smiled, he felt like he would be okay now. With what they had figured out, as long as he had at least one adult on his side, then he could potentially find a way to work it all out. Considering that he had two with him, plus one Techno for support, he thought himself to be rather well off. 

Another hour or so was spent discussing it, Techno’s added view point helping them formulate a workable plain.

“I think we’ve more or less covered everything we can on this, do you want to do, or talk, about any other stuff before I go?”  
“Oh, yeah, I had an idea?” Tubbo said, barely covering a yawn. 

The other’s turned their attentions to him, and he offered having a movie night, with Techno joining in long distance on his own device.  
. . .  
After a time of setting up, the group was settled around Wilbur’s tv, complete with snacks and blankets.

The movie was a comedy, and there was barely a quiet moment, the group laughing and commenting on the stupid characters and their moves. Techno’s laugh was of course, a little tinny coming through the computer, but his presence completed the group. 

Wilbur dozed off first, rolling onto the ground, surrounded by popcorn that had been spilled on the floor following Wilbur throwing it at Tubbo to see how long it would take him to notice what was happening. That of course had resulted in them throwing popcorn at each other joined by Tommy and the occasional piece thrown by Phil.

Wilbur’s snores were soon joined by Phil’s, and then Techno had to log off, leaving Tommy and Tubbo to sit and talk in whispers, careful not to wake Wilbur, they’d had that experience before and they weren’t eager to repeat it. 

“Tommy, d’you think you’d want to come and stay with me? At least until you and Phil or Wilbur can figure out what to do. My parents wouldn’t mind, especially after I tell them about what yours did.” 

“Thanks Big T.” Tommy grinned, but it was quiet, and he met Tubbo’s eyes with a nod, to show that he genuinely appreciated it. 

“I know I’ve said it a million times, but I really don’t know. I mean, who knows, maybe my parents will have gotten over it a little by the time I go back, they probably won’t have, I know them, but all the same. But yeah, I might need to stay at yours, at least for a minute.” 

Tubbo nodded, and the two whispered for a while longer, before finally dozing off.  
. . .  
“Okay, Tommy, promise to call if you need anything okay?” 

Tommy agreed, and after telling Phil goodbye, they rest of the group prepared for the the drive, first to drop Tubbo off, then to take Tommy to his house. 

The car ride was surprisingly enjoyable, though Tommy still felt anxious over returning to his parents. Half the car ride was them screaming music, and the during the other half they were laughing their asses off. 

“Remember, if you need to stay with me then I promise my parents won’t mind, we’ll come get you.” 

Tommy nodded, and then yelled out a,“Bye bitch!”.

Tubbo grinned, calling his farewell to a similar sentiment. 

All that was left was Tommy’s.

“Okay Tommy, we’ll hope for the best right? If they don’t react better than before though, then we’ll just try and talk to them, and if that doesn’t work then we’ll get your stuff and go back.” 

Tommy nodded, he wasn’t sure if he could manage any words. 

“Of course, they could cite their legal rights, and you wouldn’t be allowed to come back with me. If that happens then you have my old phone, and we can work through the legal stuff and then get you safe with me or Phil.”  
“Thank you Wilbur, really. I don’t know- if I didn’t have you guys then I’d probably be locked in my room until I was 18.”  
“Of course,” Wilbur replied, and the way he said it made Tommy realize he really meant it. He wasn’t lying when he said he considered Tommy a little brother.  
They got out of the car, and walking up to the door, faced it.  
. . .  
Nearly three months later Tommy walked out of his hous- his parent’s house, following Phil and Wilbur. His return had gone as well as they had expected, meaning, of course, that the worst case scenario played out. 

After following all the legal procedures, including Tommy having to declare his emancipation from his parents, Phil was now officially his legal guardian. 

Tommy couldn’t really believe it. The fact that Phil, Wilbur, Techno, Tubbo, they had all fought for him, and they weren’t just acting, they truly were fighting for Tommy, they really loved him that much. It still shocked him. That Phil had been willing, glad even, to accept the responsibility of Tommy as his ward was just so, crazy to him. 

“Toms? You ready?”

Tommy shook himself out of his thoughts and walked out to the car, putting his last bag in. He turned around, seeing his parents on the porch step.  
His mom looked sad, his dad angry. Part of Tommy felt bad, guilty, for leaving them. But the way they had treated him, he didn’t regret it.  
He waved to them, turned his back, and climbed into the car.  
. . .

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh why is writing Techno always so awkward? Anyway, hope you enjoyed!  
> comments/kudos always appreciated!  
> -L


End file.
